


Expectancy

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [12]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exposition, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Femslash, Fix-It, Gen, Internal Monologue, Mentors, Sisters, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie's more or less taken Andy's girls under her wing and honestly he's just glad to have someone to sort the fairy stuff out for them (and him) a little; Jessica's just letting herself sort through what all this stuff means for her and the world both; Pam and Tara, well, they're just getting ready for another bout of recon in the most pleasant, most <i>them</i> ways they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectancy

**Author's Note:**

> Part five, "The One That Got Away."

“Thanks for lookin’ after them,” Andy says.

“Huh?”  Frowning, Sookie glances up at the sheriff and pockets her phone before putting her company manners back on and nodding.  “’Course, I don’t mind a bit.  Look, though, I wanted to talk to you about that.  I know it seems like only yesterday they were little.”

“It _was_ only yesterday they were little,” Andy points out.

“All right, fair,” she shrugs.  “But it’s just – it’s gonna be different with them, you’ve gotten to fly right by some of the rough parts and some of them are gonna linger, I guess.  Maurella really didn’t tell you anything about how to raise ‘em?”

“She said it was my job to make sure at least half of ‘em didn’t die,” he declares.  “’Cause of her glowin’ finger thing.  Then she took off.”

“Right, okay,” she frowns.  “The thing is, there ain’t that many fairies left.  There was this whole big war thing in their world, and survivors set up here at the club, so maybe all she’s doin’ is trying to preserve her line.”

“She used me,” Andy grumbles.

“All right,” Sookie says again. “But leavin’ the girls with you – well, are you sad she did?”

“No,” Andy says.  “I love ‘em, even if I don’t always understand what the hell’s going on with ‘em.” 

 

* * *

 

From where Jessica is sitting (laying, actually – she went ahead and followed Eric and Nora back to his little more furnished hideout after last night's fighting and decision-making, since _wow_ , she’s happy for them but she’s so tired of bunking at Fangtasia and listening to Pam and Tara have sex) all of this makes a lot of sense.

Like, of _course_ this happened.

Back when she was a human, she was just going about her life, and okay, sure, she was pretty damn unhappy, but still _,_ it’s not like she wanted _this_ change. 

And then she was happy about it even if she didn’t know what the hell to do with it (for gosh’s sake, Tara’s only weeks old as a vampire and she’s already able to teach Jessica things, in terms of teaching his progeny about how to be a vampire Bill _sucked_ ) and then she was pretty fuckin’ confused, but she was working with it.

Then her love life went to hell (again) and that totally seemed just like the icing on the cake.

And _then_ her Maker decided this would be a great time to turn into a totally abusive asshole.  Not that he wasn’t sort of an asshole a lot of the time anyway – he had his moments, it took him a really long time to know what the hell to do with her ‘cause of his whole self-loathing thing but he eventually kind of figured it out and for a little while he was at least better than the alternative.  But then he wasn’t.

When Jessica was turned vampire, she was suddenly able to do so much more than she’d ever even imagined before.  Sure, she didn’t get to actually _do_ a lot of it, ‘cause Bill was kinda lame, but she _could_.

When she moved in with Hoyt, she suddenly had even more freedom, and that was kinda magical.  Sure, she didn’t get to act on it too much ‘cause she was busy playing house (and really that wasn’t a whole lot different than if she hadn’t been turned and she’d wound up doing what a lot of the girls she knew from church did and married super-young – which was probably to get out of their parents’ houses, that and so they wouldn’t feel guilty about banging) but it was _there_.

So when she left Hoyt, her whole thing had been to do what she could and what she had the freedom to do.  Finally fucking take advantage of her situation.  Finally fucking _live_.

Of course Bill turned into a super-dick after that.  Even worse than her real dad – well, her real dad had done worse things to her specifically, but her real dad also never decided he was worthy of being a god and killed multiple times to get to be that, with the goal of killing even more after.

Jessica knows it’s not all about her, but she also should have known that things were going just a little too well for that tiny little while, something horrible had to happen.  Just this time the whole world got dragged into it, which sucks a lot.

“Sorry, world,” she mutters into her pillow.

 

* * *

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Charlaine shouts, barreling down the stairs with the others all on her heels.

Andy raises an eyebrow.  “I hope you told Sookie thanks for letting you borrow her clothes?”

“’Course,” Adilyn grins.

“Thanks, Aunt Sookie,” Danika and Braelyn chorus in example, both giving little curtsies.

“Well, I figured it was a better idea than them staying in Arlene’s stuff,” Sookie shrugs.  “And they look cute.”

“I don’t wanna be _cute_ ,” Braelyn grumbles.  “I wanna look hot.”

“Braelyn!” Andy shouts, looking horrified.

“I just mean, I wanna look like… I dunno,” Braelyn falters.  “I don’t wanna look like a kid.  I wanna feel super-confident and stuff.”

“Yeah,” Charlaine and Danika echo.

“Daddy, Aunt Sookie says maybe we’re leveling out,” Adilyn says.  “Could she take us shopping maybe?”

“Yeah!” the other three all exclaim.

“It’s kinda late,” Andy frowns.

“Mall’s still open for a bit,” Sookie shrugs.  “I’ll keep ‘em safe.  I know where to stay clear of.”

“Please?” the girls all beg.

“Fine,” Andy says, digging for his wallet.  “You call me when y’all get there and when y’all leave and if anything happens, okay?”

“Promise,” Danika says.

 

* * *

 

“ _Fuck_ , Pam,” Tara pants, digging her fingers into the cushions of the futon.

“That’s what I’m doin’,” Pam returns coyly, pumping her fingers.  “I kinda like hearin’ you say it, though.”

“Good,” Tara says, pressing her lips to the valley between Pam’s breasts and moaning against her Maker’s skin.  “’Cause _fuck_ , you’re amazing.”

“C’mon,” Pam coaxes.  “Just let yourself come for me.”

“Oh, oh,” Tara exclaims, feeling her climax wash over her so suddenly it’s like she’d been commanded (she knows she’d never be).  “Goddamn, I…”

“I know, sweetie,” Pam says.  She can read sex expressions like few others on the planet can, and on top of that Tara’s arousal has been fueling her own this whole time.  “You good?”

Tara raises an eyebrow.  “I’m more than good, which you also know,” she retorts.  It’s sweet when Pam does that looking out for her thing, but she wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t pull attitude about it, too.  “Just give me a minute and I’ll be ready to step back into the middle of the shitstorm that is our lives.”

She leans over and grabs her phone from off the end table, pulling a face as she looks at the screen, and Pam sighs.  “Any word from the fairy princess?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Tara says.  “She’s okay if we need to come talk.”

“I’m okay if you don’t wanna deal with her yet,” Pam shrugs.  “We could skip it.  It’s all gonna be hypothetical anyway.”

“And risk Mary Poppins’ disapproval?” Tara snaps (Pam just beams, delighted as anything by her progeny’s willingness to tease).  “Hell no.  ‘Sides, I’d rather we go than send any of the others.”

“If you’re sure,” Pam mutters.  She’d be happy never seeing Sookie again, honestly, and she doesn’t exactly love the idea of forcing Tara to, but then _that’s_ already been done, so there’s no going back.

“I’m fine,” Tara says archly.  “One, I’m a big girl, I can handle it.  Two, I’m not forgivin’ her yet, but it’s surprisingly easy to be a little less pissed considering…”  She trails off, waves her hand between their bodies to explain.  “And three, I’m not gonna let my own damn grudges and whatever stand in the way of keeping the fuckin’ world from ending.”

“That’s my girl,” Pam declares proudly.


End file.
